With the development of the society and the advancement of science and technology, environmentally-friendly and pure energy has gradually attracted human attention. As an environmentally-friendly and endlessly accessible new energy source, photovoltaics are valued by people. The photovoltaic panel is a common device for converting solar energy, and has high requirements for connectors during the use of the photovoltaic panel, which requires high electrical connection tightness, seal and firmness.
At present, the photovoltaic panel is installed in such a manner that the photovoltaic panel is installed at first and then wires are connected, which is very inconvenient. This is because a plurality of photovoltaic panels needs to be connected in series in order to achieve good power generation effect. In order to realize connection, the wires of two adjacent photovoltaic panels need to be connected by two separate connectors. In addition, electrifying sheets of the photovoltaic panels need to be welded to linear conductors. When there is a problem with the connector or the extension wire, the wires and the panels need to be disassembled successively for replacement. Thus, the entire disassembly and replacement process for the photovoltaic panels is very inconvenient and wastes working time. In addition, once disassembled and replaced, the photovoltaic panels may be directly damaged due to carelessness, resulting in material waste. The direct consequences from the above reasons lead to high later maintenance cost of the solar photovoltaic panels.